$ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {4} \\ {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1} \\ {3} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{0}-{-1} \\ {4}-{3} \\ {4}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {1} \\ {6}\end{array}\right]}$